


好梦如旧

by n_404



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_404/pseuds/n_404





	好梦如旧

ABO

先导爱知把櫂俊树正面朝上，轻柔地放倒在床上。櫂俊树已经发情了，眼神湿漉漉的茫然一片，让爱知不太确定这个总是摆出冷淡表情的人的大脑是不是还在通常运转。

“……先导爱知。”櫂俊树不负他的期望开了口，“把我书包里的抑制剂给我。”

先导爱知决意把这句话当作櫂俊树发情时的胡言乱语，连一个眼神也没有给丢在一边的书包，浑身上下勉强尊重了櫂俊树个人意愿的只有一张嘴还在说：“櫂君，有我在还需要抑制剂吗？”

他说这话的时候也没刻意控制自己的信息素，櫂感觉呼吸有点困难，已经偏过头去，用鼻腔发出一声轻飘飘的哼。

先导爱知闻得到空气里櫂的信息素。尽管面前的櫂还在固执地试图收起自己身上的味道，落到先导爱知眼里反倒像对方难得的示弱，甚至有了一丝温存的错觉。

和其他人认知所相悖的是，櫂并没有接受来自他人的标记。诚然先导爱知表面上和櫂实在是亲近得可以，櫂在发情的时候也是由他帮忙解决的，但即使做到最后，櫂也不会同意任何人在自己的身体里成结。只不过櫂不是个会去回应风言风语的人，爱知更是没有任何理由去否认这个谣言。

櫂之所以愿意和爱知维持这样的关系，主要原因有两个。一是因为櫂意外发情的那次实在是太危险——在那之前所有人都把他当作一个冷感的Alpha——而爱知在厕所隔间里给了他一个临时标记，半是被强迫半是不得已而为之。其二则是对于櫂来说，爱知不会随随便便标记他，还会注意不进入Omega的生殖腔。总而言之，虽然做过第一次的櫂俊树已经明白爱知的技术实在是烂到了家，但还是半推半就地接受了Alpha主动献上的殷勤。

这就是先导爱知现在得以造访櫂的单人床、好整以暇地等着后者主动索求的理由。

很显然的是，现在处于更窘迫状态的人需要先开口。櫂没有犹豫太久，毕竟他呼吸已经乱了，体内叫嚣的欲望也不会轻易地就放过他，所以他主动捉住爱知的手，嘴上还在逞强：“那就请你好好负起责任……”

发情的热潮还没有彻底发展成燎原大火，但对于櫂俊树来说已经够呛。分化成Omega的身体陌生又易感，稍微撩拨一下就一发不可收拾。爱知想送佛送到西，给身下的人脱掉碍事的风衣好躺得舒服些，櫂反而因为这似有若无的触碰有些难耐地按住了他的手。虽然还是绷着一张脸，眼睛却已经半阖起来，微微张着嘴来填补鼻腔呼吸留下的空白，看起来像在索吻。爱知缓慢却不容置疑地把櫂的手拉开，风衣半褪下，衣服下摆一直拉高到櫂的胸前。

信息素漫上来环抱住爱知，所以他几乎没有思索地低下头衔住櫂的嘴唇。櫂的脸颊很烫，嘴唇却很凉，经不住爱知试探的舔舐啃咬，就几乎没什么抵抗地张开了嘴。爱知紧接着去舔櫂的舌尖，逼得后者也开始回应这个吻。同时缺氧的错觉让櫂微微仰起头发出几声含混的鼻音，搭在爱知小臂上的手抓得更紧。这让爱知觉得浑身发烫，忍不住更用力地在櫂的唇间掠夺城池，偏过头吮吸他探出的舌尖。櫂耳根发软，听不得这些靡靡之音，胸口剧烈起伏着想找回自己呼吸的节奏，而爱知只是不断地加深这个吻，让津液顺着他的脸颊滑落。

几乎没有受到什么抗拒，爱知把碍事的风衣彻底扔到一边。櫂偏爱的长风衣平时看起来确实赏心悦目，到了这种时候反倒让人束手束脚起来。爱知在那堆裤子衣服里成功找到平时挂在櫂脖子上的领带，然后把櫂不安分的双手举过头顶，打了个歪歪斜斜的蝴蝶结。

“今天不想让櫂君自己碰前面。”他笑着说。而櫂根本没有足够的力量反抗，眨着无法对焦的雾蒙蒙的眼睛，只是象征性地挣了两下。

这种无声的顺从与邀请让爱知近乎痴迷，因为櫂就算被情热所困，神智也至少还有五分清醒，而他本人更是十成十地保有理智；他喜欢在清醒的时候拥抱这个孤高的Omega。

热潮期的櫂和平时几乎没什么两样，极度地安静而缺乏表情。但是爱知很清楚，他会浑身发热，从脸开始变红，湿透，甚至泛滥。不需要太多的前戏，光是进去的那一下就足以让他迎来这一夜的第一次高潮。而爱知会等着櫂这一次痉挛过去以后，再小幅度地抽插，直到櫂不再咬着自己的下唇，受不了般地要求他快一点，主动与他唇齿交叠，才开始在櫂的体内狠狠地冲撞，让不愿发出声音的人克制不住地呜咽。

而当爱知低下头去把櫂含住的时候，櫂发出一声低沉的喘息。“够了，”他艰难地说，“爱知，停下。”

被束缚的双手甚至无法去推开先导爱知，櫂用尽全身力气最终能做的也不过是控制住自己不要在爱知的口中冲撞，也不要用腿去夹住爱知的腰——虽然他最终总是会这样做。

“够了，我……”

“我想让櫂君舒服。”

爱知理所当然地说着，勉强接受了櫂的抗拒，直起身用手指代为开拓。从一根加到两根没费太多时间，三根手指都进去时櫂压抑地发出几声难耐的呻吟。

“櫂君里面都这么湿了，却还是很紧，果然很了不起。”先导爱知的语气里完全不带下流的调笑，话语的内容却让櫂只恨自己还没失去意识，于是一言不发地装死。爱知温柔地把他翻过身，面朝下对着床，顶在他身后缓缓进入。

也许是因为实在太大了，櫂在被进入时泄露出又痛又爽的哭叫，忍不住抬头深深吐气，喉咙翻滚着却说不出完整的句子，下身也完全一塌糊涂。爱知的动作很慢，却依然带着侵略感，来自于Alpha对Omega的占有本能。爱知俯下身亲吻他的背，然后缓慢又毫不怜惜地一寸寸深入。

爱知从背后紧贴着他，手伸到他的前面玩弄乳头，从轻柔的抚摸到带上些力度的掐和抠弄，让他生理性的泪水流了满脸。

“如果櫂君怀孕的话，这里是不是会流出奶水呢。”爱知贴在他耳边说，吐息尽数喷在耳后的感觉让櫂不由自主地打了个颤，“我想让櫂君怀上我的孩子。”

“别……别开玩笑了……”

“……如果我说不是玩笑的话呢？”

櫂无力地低下头。爱知刻意细致地顶弄他，掰开他的腿根，让细微的快感层层堆积，最终到了一个无法承受的地步。前端距离释放只差一些抚慰，但被捆在一起的双手无法完成这个任务。爱知只是亲吻着他光滑的背，留恋般地用嘴唇轻触、留下舔咬痕迹。他本以为这一连串的亲吻会向下，但爱知顺着他的脊椎骨往上，最终停在了后颈处，暗示意味明显地厮磨着后颈脆弱的皮肤。没有一个Alpha能抗拒这腺体带来的吸引。

“等、等一下……！”櫂近乎惊惧地摆过头去，但被压在身下的姿势让他只能无力地蹬两下自己的腿。而爱知停下了动作，性器没有再在他体内寸进一分一毫，之前在他身上点火的双手也不再游走。

“櫂君。”爱知用通常的称呼叫着他的名字。櫂狠狠地震颤了一下，藉由身体连在一起的部位也传达给了爱知。他知道爱知会说什么。

“如果我说我想要标记你，你会怎么想？”

爱知明显地看到了櫂线条漂亮的脊背绷紧了，连带着后穴也紧咬了他一下。可惜这并非情人之间情到浓处给予他的挽留，让爱知只有苦笑的份。但是要他就此揭过，把刚才的话当作玩笑，这又是极度的不情愿与不甘心。

“……櫂君，看着我吧。”

他就着连接的姿势帮櫂翻过身面对着他，让櫂再也没办法逃避他的目光。

“我可是、一直在看着櫂君。”

櫂的脸色潮红，眼神失焦，可爱知就是知道櫂还醒着。短暂的沉默过后，他在櫂的体内更用力地横冲直撞起来。櫂没有抵抗，抬起腿缠住了他。这让爱知获得了莫大的鼓励，紧贴髋骨的动作如同狂风骤雨，而心里却同时涌起酸胀的情绪。

櫂被他硬生生插得射了一回，浑身都发软，腰部以下就开始悬空，身下一片泥泞。他努力不让自己发出更多喘息的声音，而先导爱知逼他哭、逼他叫，逼他求饶，最终还要逼他去要求那个标记。可他偏不。

他最终还是禁不住叫出声，快感让他无法好好地闭上嘴咬紧牙关，连指尖都在颤抖。这像是真实又像幻梦，他看见爱知的复杂眼神，有爱，有憧憬，有欲求；有恨，有失落，有不餍足。而他唯一清楚明白的事是他的下身和他湿淋淋地交缠在一起，就像一个极度明晰的春梦；而梦的主角是他自己。

他发出像猫的舌头被烫到一样的声音，气若游丝，而爱知低下头吻他，舔走他的眼泪，一下一下地顶他。

“櫂君。”

櫂俊树没有力气回应，屁股里塞着一根让他没办法冷静思考的东西，只是在最后的关头摇着头说不要。爱知不需要多想就明白他到底在说什么。

不要标记。

爱知为他解开手上的束缚，很听话地没有成结，没有去咬櫂俊树的后颈，甚至小心地没有内射。櫂主动地用手帮他达到顶峰，体液溅落在他的身上和脸上。爱知看见櫂与平时截然不同的茫然模样，这种与冷漠不同的无辜表情，给这情景平添几分罪恶感。他伸手帮櫂擦去脸上的痕迹，顺势啄了啄櫂的嘴唇。

没关系。爱知轻柔地亲吻櫂的脸颊，没关系，还有许多个夜晚，而他想要的不只是标记。教科书说Alpha和Omega的联系是契约以外的更隐秘更牢固的关系，而他要的是一种密不可分、无法被消除的痕迹。他要让櫂主动地索求一个标记，这份欢愉也只能由他来给予。

櫂枕在他的膝上，微微侧过头。等体力稍微恢复一些，他要去浴室把一身的痕迹洗干净。但现在他实在是太累了，朦胧的意识无法清醒过来。

在黑甜的梦笼罩他之前，他感觉到爱知沉默的嘴唇又重新找到了他的嘴唇。他实在是太累了，没有办法思考，于是顺应内心，微微张开嘴回应了。


End file.
